1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slider for a small and free type slide fastener that can suitably be fitted to the slit of an inside pocket of a suit or an overcoat or of a pocket of a casual jacket to close and open the pocket.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a known slider for a slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 58-118915 that can suitably be fitted to a pocket of a wearing article. It comprises a pull tab 2', an annular link 3' and a pull tab holder 9' projecting from the upper surface of the upper wing 4' of a slider body 1' for transversally holding the annular link 3' so that the pull tab 2' may be transversally suspended from the pull tab holder 9' with the annular link 3' disposed therebetween.
FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings illustrates another known slider for a slide fastener disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 59-15309. It also comprises a pull tab 2", a link 3" having a circular opening 18a" and a polygonal opening 18b" and a pull tab holder 9" projecting from the upper surface of the upper wing 4" of a slider body 1" for transversally holding the link 3" through the circular opening 18a" so that the pull tab 2" is held by the link 3" through the polygonal opening 18b" and may be transversally suspended from the pull tab holder 9" with the link 3" disposed therebetween.
Both of the sliders to be used for a slide fastener as described above and illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 do not have any bulge located near the pull tab holder 9', 9" projecting transversally from the upper surface of the slider body 1', 1" so that the upper surface of the slider body 1', 1" is flat except the pull tab holder 9', 9". Therefore, the edges of the wearing article provided with the slide fastener and a lining can be scraped and damaged by the pull tab holder 9', 9" to make the sliding motion of the slider rather heavy and unsmooth.
In addition, the link 3" of the slider of FIG. 9 having a circular opening 18a" for connecting it to the slider body 1" and a polygonal opening 18b" for connecting it to the pull tab 2" can swing, with respect to the slider body 1", within a limited range in given plane; but the link 3" cannot swing with respect to the pull tab 2" in any single plane. Therefore, the motion of the pull tab 2" is limited and unsmooth if it is operated.
In view of the above identified problems of the prior art, it is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide a small and free type slider for a slide fastener fitted to the slit of an inside pocket of a wearing article, wherein the edges of the wearing article provided with the slide fastener and a lining would not be scraped and damaged by the pull tab holder so that the sliding motion of the slider may be light and smooth and the slider may not damage the wearing article when pressed by a press iron, for example. Also, the slider is neat in appearance because the pull tab suspends from the slider body in a transverse direction.
A second object of the invention is to provide a small and free type slider for a slide fastener as described above, wherein the slider can softly wedge away the edges of the wearing article provided with the slide fastener and a lining as it is operated along a fastener stringer in order to minimize the resistance against the sliding motion of the slider.
A third object of the invention is to provide a small and free type slider for a slide fastener as described above, wherein the pull tab holder arranged on the upper surface of the slider body has a specifically designed profile so that the slider may be operated in a specific way.
A fourth object of the invention is to provide a small and free type slider for a slide fastener as described above, wherein the pull tab can swing freely and operate properly if pulled in any direction because of a specifically designed link for indirectly connecting the pull tab and the pull tab holder so that consequently the slider may be operated smoothly.
A fifth object of the invention is to provide a small and free type slider for a slide fastener as described above, wherein the pull tab has a specifically designed profile and is directly fitted to the pull tab holder so that the pull tab may swing freely and the pulling force applied to the pull tab is directly transmitted to the slider body without reduction to make the slider operate smoothly.